Patients afflicted with movement disorders or other neurodegenerative impairment, whether by disease or trauma, may experience muscle control and movement problems, such as rigidity, bradykinesia (i.e., slow physical movement), rhythmic hyperkinesia (e.g., tremor), nonrhythmic hyperkinesia (e.g., tics) or akinesia (i.e., a loss of physical movement). Movement disorders may be found in patients with Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, and cerebral palsy, among other conditions. Delivery of electrical stimulation and/or a fluid (e.g., a pharmaceutical drug) to one or more sites within a patient, such as a brain, spinal cord, leg muscle or arm muscle, may help alleviate, and in some cases, eliminate symptoms associated with movement disorders. Similarly, delivery of electrical stimulation and/or a fluid to one or more sites within a patient may help alleviate other patient conditions, such as impairment of speech (e.g., verbal fluency).